


Gateways

by SlytherinsIcePrine



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Barbara and Trixie deserve each other, Delia is smooth af, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Intersex, Modern AU, soft Pupcake, the people deserve flirty Pupcake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsIcePrine/pseuds/SlytherinsIcePrine
Summary: Patsy has a secret... How does she react when a stunning Welsh beauty literally lands on top of it?
Relationships: Delia Busby/Patsy Mount, Trixie Franklin/Barbara Gilbert
Comments: 17
Kudos: 34





	Gateways

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, gals, and non-binary pals!! Enjoy!!
> 
> P.S. Disclaimer - I don't own Call the Midwife or any of the characters, I just enjoy playing with them 😁

“Come on! Up you get!”

Patsy groaned into her pillow at the sound of her roommates voice through her door. Rolling across her bed away from the sound, the redhead attempted to bury herself in her blue shaded tartan duvet; a feeble attempt to avoid the energetic blonde nurse. The door suddenly slammed open and Patsy found herself in a fight for her duvet against the small blonde.

“Leave me alone,’ the redhead grunted as her sheets received a sharp tug.

“Nope, you’ve been cooped up in your bed all day-’ Trixi stated with a firm tug. ‘-You’re coming out with us tonight.”

The elder nurse fell forward as her covers were successfully wrenched from her grasp, eager to hide her ‘little problem’ from her roommate. Pushing up onto her elbows, she levelled Trixi with her patented eye-brow raise, smirking to herself when the usually unflappable blonde squirmed slightly.

“Alright fine!’ Patsy growled slowly. ‘Give me my duvet back and I’ll be out in ten minutes. Swear on my mothers’ ring.”

Trixi thought the offer over, a thoughtfully quizzical look across her delicate features. The ring in question was the only thing Patsy had of her mother; something she didn’t take lightly.

“Ten minutes?”

“If you give me fifteen I’ll let you pick my wardrobe.”

“Done!”

Patsy let her head fall forward, her bedraggled flame coloured hair flirting with her white covered shoulders. She shifted slightly against her bed, uncomfortable with how her weight was resting on her hips. After a few silent seconds, her duvet was thrown over her head and Patsy let out a sigh of relief when she heard Trixi leave her room before rolling onto her back with a growl.

“You’re going to get me into trouble one of these days!”

Finally removing herself from her bed, the redhead moved towards her bathroom for a cold shower. Just as she’d promised, Patsy walked into the living room fifteen minutes later in loose grey sweatpants and a pale pink cut-off shirt.

“Oh good, you’re up!” Trixi cheered from her position on the couch with her head in Barbaras’ lap.

“Stop teasing Trix,’ Barbera scolded lightly. ‘She’s tired.”

Shooting her girlfriend a wink, the blonde nurse jumped off the couch and hip-checked Patsy on the way to the redheads room.

“I’m not! I’m just excited to dress her up like a Ken Doll.”

Patsy sighed in acceptance, knowing that the blonde was currently in heaven with the free reign she’d been given. Moving towards the couch, she flopped into the position that Trixie had recently vacated; almost purring when Barbera began playing with her hair.

“Has she roped you into going as well?” Patsy sighed, her eyes fluttering shut.

“Course she has,' Barbera chuckled. ‘She’d picked out my outfit before I’d even woke up this morning. And before you ask, she hasn’t told me where we’re going.”

“Brilliant,’ Patsy grumbled. ‘Why won’t she just let me sleep? She’s your girlfriend, can’t you tell her to leave me alone?”

“As if Trixi would ever deny herself a night out; even only drinking soda.”

The redhead moaned her displeasure, feeling herself slowly relax against the young librarian as the brunette laughed quietly. They could both hear Trixi moving around in Patsys’ room, the sound of her humming bleeding through the walls.

“Alright Pats!”

The loud shout jerked Patsy from her almost dozing state and onto the floor. Laying there for a few seconds in shock, she could hear her roommates laughing at her.

“Why do I live with the two of you again?” she mumbled into the dark grey carpet.

“Because you apartment was huge and lonely so you ever so graciously invited us to stay with you,’ Trixi replied smugly. ‘Your outfit is on the bed, go get changed.”

“Suck my dick Trix.”

“No thanks darling, not really my thing,’ Trixi sassed back without missing a beat. ‘Now go change.”

“Fine-’ Patsy executed a perfect push-up and rose from the floor. ‘-Can I at least know where we’re going?”

“Gateways.”

An hour later Patsy found herself sitting alone at the bar of Poplars only gay club, watching with a small smile as Trixi and Barbera danced happily together. Her long, pale fingers were tapping an even rhythm on her black, drain-pipe slack covered thigh; this wasn’t something she usually did and to say that she was uncomfortable would be an understatement.

“Two fingers of whiskey,” the bartender announced. Sliding the drink across the cherry wood worktop.

As Patsy reached out a hand to grab the tumbler, a warm body slipped between her legs and settled on her lap. Her hand automatically settled on the strangers back for support as a pair of lips hovered next to her ear.

“Act like you know me. She won’t leave me alone.”

Over the woman's shoulder, Patsy spotted a woman avidly staring at them from the other side of the bar. Allowing a warm smile to settle across her face, Patsy laughed indulgently as she gently pulled the woman closer to her chest.

“Hello to you too darling. Sorry I’m late, traffic was hell.”

The redhead pressed her mauve painted lips against the tan cheek next to her; inhaling the smell of lavender and earth that clung to the small woman. Her free hand settled safely on the woman's clothed thigh; both for support and to cement the illusion of intimacy.

“I knew you’d come,’ the mysterious woman chuckled as she leaned into the support Patsy was offering. ‘You’ve yet to miss our anniversary.”

Patsy lost the ability to speak when the woman threaded warm arms around her neck and leant back slightly, offering her first view of the stranger. Brunette waves perfectly framed a delicately strong face that Patsy ached to sketch. Pale pink lips were pulled into a disarmingly bright smile and the most beautiful chocolate eyes were sparkling with mischief.

“Gods, you’re beautiful,” Patsy breathed in awe.

“And you, cariad, are a vision. Only you could pull off a white bow-tie.”

Patsy unconsciously pulled the woman closer as the soft Welsh accent washed over her, the hand around her back sliding forward until it rested comfortably on the woman's hip. As the woman shuffled to accommodate the shift, Patsy allowed her eyes to trail down the shimmery silver dress that clung to the woman's figure in all the right places. The redhead bit her lip in an attempt to stifle her moan at the friction caused by the move and the woman's chocolate eyes widened in surprise before piercing into Patsy’s verdant orbs.

“Hello there,’ the woman smirked, her Welsh accent thickening. ‘Is that a phone in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”


End file.
